Fire Prince: The Dancing Bear Tavern and other Shorts
by Black Wren Sky
Summary: The Missing Chapters from "Through Fire and Brimstone" and other Short Stories from The Fire Prince Series.
1. The Dancing Bear Tavern

_Ace seeking answers to whether or not there is any chance the world could accept the child of the Pirate King catches the attention of the worst pirate on the sea with tragic results._

_Takes place 12 years before One Piece: Fire Prince; Through Fire and Brimstone._

The Dancing Bear Tavern

_September 13, 783 WG_

Ace had done it again. He had pestered a bunch of pirates hanging out at the Dancing Bear Tavern with his hypothetical question of what if Roger had a kid. The pirates had laughed and then described what torture they would put such a child through just so they could have their revenge against Roger. And, like always, Ace lost his temper and attacked. The only difference this time was that these pirates were touch more competent than the others. They had managed to catch Ace.

Ace kicked and struck his fists against the arm that held his shirt collar, but the big man would not let go. He glared in rage at the pirate that restrained him. The man looked back equally pissed. Ace had knocked out three of his buddies and given the man a black eye before he was caught.

"I don't know what your problem is, and I don't care, but no one messes with Captain Elden Wright," growled the man. He raised his fist. "I'm gonna beat a lesson into you that you will never forget, brat!"

Ace braced for the rain of blows but someone else spoke up and Wright stopped. "Put the lad down, Wright. Getting all worked up over a little thing like that is what makes ye weak."

Ace and Wright both looked in the direction of the speaker. A trade Captain in a blue coat with short ginger hair and snapping green eyes sat at a table with several men that were probably his crew. A trade Captain was one that commanded a cargo ship and transported goods from port to port. They were a tough breed since they did have to contend with pirates, but they were not pirates.

"You have something to say to me, shark bait?" demanded Wright.

The trade Captain's crew snickered as if sharing a private joke. None of them seemed the least bit bothered by the pirate Captain's presence. Were they that confident that Wright wouldn't try something while in port? Ace couldn't believe a mere trade Captain was standing up to the Wing Pirates. They preyed on trades vessels. This Captain was painting a large target on his ship with his impudence.

The trade Captain took a large swig from his tankard as if he had all the time in the world. Then he rose to his feet and began walking toward Wright. It was clear from his walk that he favored a leg. The cane he leaned on wasn't for show. This was really stupid. The man was crippled, and he was staring down a pirate that could cut him down without a second thought.

"Hey! What are you doing?" shouted Ace.

"Saving yer hide since ye can't seem to save it yerself," replied the Captain. Wright started laughing along with the two members of his crew that weren't unconscious.

"I don't need your pity! I can take care of myself!" snapped Ace.

"And ye're doing such a fine job of it I see," replied the Captain, dripping sarcasm.

"This ain't your fight, shark bait. The brat has it coming for attacking my men. So amscray while I'm still feeling generous," said Wright gesturing toward the door. Several patrons, smelling an impending blood fest were already vacating the premises. The bartender and his two maids were huddled behind the counter, not ready to abandon their bar but prepared to take cover should the steel start to fly.

"Just get out of here, this is my fight!" cried Ace, once again kicking and punching Wright's arm, trying to draw the pirate Captain's attention back to him.

"Ordinarily, ye'd be right about this being none of my business," said the Captain coming to a stop within arm's reach of Wright. "And ordinarily I widnae do anything to risk exposure when I'm here on unofficial business. But ye see…" The Captain moved so fast that Ace couldn't follow the motion. Just, very suddenly, the Captain's cane was in the eye Ace had blackened. "I just can't stand the baying of whipped hounds."

Ace fell to the ground, scrambling away as soon as he hit the floor. Wright let out a scream as he staggered back knocking over two chairs before tripping over his downed comrade and breaking the table he landed on. Those patrons that hadn't the good sense to flee before the blood flew found their exits blocked by the trade Captain's men, swords and guns drawn. Some were grinning and their eyes glittered with a dangerous light.

Ace pushed himself up against the counter as far from the trade Captain and Wright as possible and looked around for an escape route. There were none. These weren't tradesmen, they were pirates! Wright had made a deadly mistake not recognizing one of his own breed.

Wright cast his one eye across the room and was coming to the same conclusion. "Why are you doing this?" he gasped as he held his hand against the ruin of his lost eye.

The Captain strode forward, his cane clicking with each step in the dead silence of the tavern. Everyone was holding their breath, terrified of drawing the man's attention.

"Do I really have to repeat myself?" he asked.

"Why did you call what I was doing the 'baying of whipped hounds'?" hissed Wright.

"Ye lost to Roger, didnae ye?" said the Captain in a low voice. Wright said nothing. "Ye lost and survived yet never did anything to challenge him again. Never improved yerself so ye could face him, to avenge yer defeat. Ye didnae take advantage of his soft heart to make him sorry. Now that he is safely gone ye laugh about torturing an uninvolved baby just to satisfy yer need for revenge that ye were too cowardly and weak to take against the man himself. Ye are a whipped hound that should have retired from the sea when ye refused to rise above the mud. It's so easy to describe what ye would do to a helpless babe. Ye need no courage to face a child, but it shows how pathetic ye are that ye could never face down the grown man.

"Frankly I always found Roger to be a soft touch. He never would finish his fights properly and now his son is dealing with the cleanup. If he had done it right, ye widnae be here to dream about getting yer pound of flesh. Instead of recognizing the mercy ye were granted, the opportunity ye were gifted, ye writhe and moan and make petty jokes at the expense of one too small to be a threat to ye. Men like ye make my stomach churn. Ye have no fire and no pride, just petty losers who think they can compete with me.

"Well, I'm not a soft touch like Roger. When I decide to do battle, my enemies are properly dead before I walk away from it. So, if I ever had a son, he widnae have to clean up after his bum father." The Captain smiled at Wright.

"Okay! I get it," said Wright. "I'm sorry I offended you. I won't do it again. No more talk of Roger, ever! I swear!"

The Captain chuckled and thumped his cane against the ground. He then turned to his crew and said, "Do ye hear that boys? The fearsome Wright is begging old Flint here for his life!"

The Captain's crew all laughed as if that was the funniest thing they had ever heard. Every other person in the room blanched and their eyes widened in horror. Wright gaped in shock.

"Flint? You're Captain Flint of the Headhunter Pirates?!" gasped Wright.

Ace didn't understand but he could guess from everyone's reaction that this Flint was a very big deal. He resolved to learn more about him once he escaped the tavern. Whether it was to avoid him or to speak with him would depend on what kind of pirate he was. Something he was about to find out.

Wright tried to crawl backwards as he raised his hands in surrender. "Captain Flint, I didn't know. I meant no offense, really! We were just blowing steam. It was all drunk talk. We weren't serious! Honest!"

"Ye must think I care about Roger," said Flint, his eyes glittering in amusement, but darkness had entered them as well. Ace felt the ice of fear filling his veins and he wasn't even on the receiving end of Flint's ire.

"I admire the man and all he accomplished. I am truly impressed with his sheer audacity to take his own execution and turn it into the grandest of finales any life could receive. To fire the gun that started this entire era when the Marines wanted to use him as a way to discourage piracy. But I care nothing for him."

"Then why?" gasped Wright as his back hit the wall. Flint continued to advance on him like a tiger stalking an injured deer.

"I already answered that question," replied Flint in a whisper. "I always do a proper job when confronting foes."

Wright shook his head as it dawned on him what Flint meant. "No! Please!"

"Did ye beg Roger for yer life, as well, Wright?"

Wright shook his head, but tears were streaming down his face. Death had come for him at last and he wasn't ready. Ace stared in horror as Flint drew his cutlass and raised it.

"Maybe ye should have been grateful and not bitter." Flint plunged the cutlass down and buried it hilt deep into Wright's skull.

"Captain!" shouted Wright's crew.

Flint turned to face the room. "Finish it up, lads, I've left my card. We'll head out as soon as we're done here."

His men cheered and got to work. Screams were silenced within seconds and Flint's crew cut down Wright's and the other luckless patrons. A few men reached behind the bar and dragged the two maids out. The women cried out and begged to be released.

The barkeeper stood up and cried, "Please, don't hurt them! We won't raise the alarm! We-" One of the men shot the barkeep through the forehead. The women screamed and cried.

"Of course, you won't," said the man who had just shot the barkeeper, "because you're dead and these beauties will be coming with us." The women wailed and begged to no avail.

No one seemed to notice Ace hiding beneath the barstools. Ace knew if he stayed still they might overlook him, however, he couldn't let them take the girls! He had started this with his petty insecurities and those girls were going to suffer for it. Ace grabbed a broken chair leg and charged.

"Let them go!" he screamed. He leapt into the air and brought the club down on the head of the shooter. He succeeded in knocking him out, but these men were several levels above Wright's crew. The other kidnappers punched Ace with a curse and sent the boy flying.

"And you could have lived, too," sneered one of the kidnappers as he raised his own gun.

Ace glared at the man refusing to look away as he pulled the trigger. He was suddenly flying through the air; something having hooked his shorts. The shot fractured the wooden floor where he had been a moment before.

"Now here's a lad with no shortage of courage or perhaps no desire to live." Ace hung from the handle of Flint's cane and the man brought the boy up until Ace hung in front of his face.

"Captain?" queried one of his men.

Flint looked amused as he looked Ace over. "So, this be Roger's helpless babe, huh?"

The crew and the girls gave a start. Ace blanched. "What makes say that, Captain?" asked one of Flint's men.

"The question he was asking. No reason to ask it unless one is testing the waters. He trying to gage how the world would respond to him without him exposing himself. Being a little thing still in diapers-"

"I don't wear diapers!" shouted Ace, forgetting to be scared.

"And then there is the whole rash reaction like he was personally insulted when they gave their honest opinion on the matter. He doesn't realize how badly he is exposing himself when he responds like that," finished Flint.

"Let those girls go! They have nothing to do with this," demanded Ace. "They're aren't pirates or Marines or anyone that would hunt you. So, they aren't enemies! Let them go!"

"So demanding but nice rationale," said Flint, amused once more. He turned to face the women. "So how about this. Since I only felt a need to kill because of those men and those men were riled up because of ye boy, ye owe these women."

"I know that! That's why I'm telling you to let them go! They got nothing to do with this," said Ace.

Flint snorted. "And what are ye willing to pay in compensation for their freedom?"

"Anything!" Ace really meant it. His life was a mistake but theirs weren't. They didn't have dirty pirate blood driving everyone to hate them. They had a chance to live whatever life they wanted. Ace couldn't stand the thought of taking that away from them because he wanted to have a fight with a few low-grade pirates. Who knew such a high tier one would be patronizing the tavern just when Ace was making trouble? And he wasn't even the one Ace was baiting!

Flint looked at him and his eyes were hard. "Whatever disgrace yer father may be, yer mother took the time to bring ye into this world. She offered ye yer life, ye should not spit contempt upon her gift. There is no amount of gold in the world worth more than a mother for they bring a man into this world through their blood, sweat and tears and occasionally at the expense of their own lives. Ye should be more respectful of her sacrifice."

Ace was silent. It was as if Flint has read his mind and his words hit closer to home than he could know. Flint grabbed Ace's shirt and freed his cane allowing him to walk toward the counter.

"Hand that over, Jaeger," said Flint as he laid his cane on top of the counter. Ace couldn't see what Flint was asking for, but he must have received it because he returned his attention to Ace. "Now let's see how much this is going to hurt."

Something struck Ace's bare back and he yelped in equal parts surprise and pain. Flint struck again and again, and Ace cried out with each blow.

"Seems to smart fairly well," said Flint. "Bring the girls up." Ace heard them approach. The women were trying to suppress their sobbing and fear with only marginal success.

"Here," said Flint. "Take this and strike the lad with all the anger ye can muster."

"What?" gasped one of the maids.

"Strike him until I tell ye to stop. It's the price he must pay for yer freedom. It was his deeds that brought ye to this moment. Make him say, he was sorry for being born."

Ace braced himself but the woman who had received the whipping cane was hesitating.

"I can't. I can't. He's just a… I-I can't!"

The men snickered and Flint said, "Ye must not value yerself very highly."

"I can't!"

"Give it to me, Mia! I can!"

"Susan!"

The first blow landed, and it was as if Ace had been struck with a white-hot rod. Flint's strikes had been mere taps compared to the fury being channeled through the cane now. The crew whistled as Ace cried out. He should just say it. Then the girls would go free. No, he had to suffer a few more blows. If he caved too soon, Flint wouldn't be convinced he had paid the price.

The second blow didn't fall, instead Flint made a motion and a gunshot sounded. Ace peered over and saw a smoking pistol in Flint's free hand. A body hit the floor and the first maid screamed.

"SUSAN!"

"Stop," said Flint in a calm voice.

"You promised!" cried Ace.

"I promised them their freedom not their lives if they complied. Death can be a freedom when compared to what will happen if they continue to live." The crew laughed while a few made some noises of disappointment. "Dinnae worry lads. I will grant ye a larger share of the loot so ye can have more fun in Osanato with ladies who know what they're doing."

The crew roared their approval for the compensation. The remaining maid was crying knowing she was next. Flint clicked the hammer of his gun preparing to fire again. Ace was not about to have it. He slid himself out of his shirt, he could the whole time, but he had been trying to save the maids with compliance. He landed on the ground then leapt at the remaining maid driving her back and to the ground with him on top. He covered her as best he could with his tiny body, mostly her head and chest. Flint didn't pull the trigger.

Ace turned to glare at Flint. Flint's expression was neutral save for one raised eyebrow. "You promised. They did what you said. You promised!"

Before Flint could say anything one of the crew growled in disgust and said, "Enough of this game."

Ace turned to look just in time to see a man draw his pistol and aim it at him. The maid saw it too and rolled over, shielding Ace, as the man pulled the trigger. The maid grunted then didn't move again. Her breath puffed out once more then… nothing. Another shot was fired, and Ace saw the man fall to the ground.

"Since when do any of ye get an opinion on when the game ends?" asked Flint in a chilly tone. "Let's go, lads. I imagine the earlier guests who had the good sense to vacate have probably alerted the town constables right about now. We should vanish before they laze themselves over here."

The men grunted and Ace watched as they trouped out of the tavern. Within seconds they were gone, and the tavern was silent. Ace crawled out from beneath the maid and looked around. Bodies lay everywhere and blood was sprayed over broken tables, on walls and even the beams overhead. Several of the dead had swords through their foreheads like Wright had. Calling card. Flint of the Headhunter Pirates. Ace would make sure he would remember. He never wanted to meet them ever again.

He turned to look at the women he tried to save. He didn't blame the first, Susan he remembered she was called. She had been trying to stay alive and he had accepted that. He didn't understand the second maid, Mia, was it? He could understand that some people were just too soft to hurt others no matter what, but why had she sacrificed herself to save him. He wasn't worth saving. He was someone that wasn't supposed to be born. His life was a curse.

"_Whatever disgrace yer father may be, yer mother took the time to bring ye into this world. She offered ye yer life, ye should not spit contempt upon her gift. There is no amount of gold in the world worth more than a mother for they bring a man into this world through their blood, sweat and tears and occasionally at the expense of their own lives. Ye should be more respectful of her sacrifice."_

Tears slid down his cheek as he stared at the dead woman's face. There was no fear in her face now, only peace and tranquility. Ace didn't know how long he knelt there staring at her. It seemed like an eternity, but very little time must have actually past before a set of small hands grabbed his shoulder and pulled.

He looked up. A boy his size, and probably his age, with short blonde hair, brown eyes and wearing a top hat and blue coat was tugging on him. "Hey, get up! Do you want to be picked up by the town constables for questioning? You have to leave now!"

Ace stared not comprehending. "Come on! You have to go! The constables will not be nice about their questioning of a street urchin." Ace moved like in a dream as he stared at Mia's soft peaceful face. He looked at her until he was dragged out the door and he couldn't see her anymore.

They ran until they were at a hovel in Grey Terminal. Then the blonde boy that had been leading Ace by the hand stopped. "We're safe now. Let me get some bandages and water for those cuts. You just sit here and wait."

Ace stared at the ground and didn't move. The boy looked at him then pushed him onto a log. "Stay there and I'll get some bandages and water. Just stay there." The boy left, returning several minutes later with the promised items. He then began to clean and bandage Ace's wounds.

Ace's shoulders trembled as the boy finished securing the bandage. "Why?" he whispered.

"Huh?" The boy looked at Ace in confusion.

"Why?" repeated Ace.

"Don't know. I just wanted to. Do you really need a reason to help someone?" replied the boy.

"No, why… why did that barmaid shield me then. She knew it was my fault those pirates attacked. Why did she protect me? I'm Roger's misbegotten son. I don't deserve to live," asked Ace.

The boy knelt in front of Ace and stared at him. "You're Roger's son?" Ace nodded expecting the boy to push him away or rip the bandages off in disgust. Instead the boy just titled his head. "Mia protected you from the pirates that killed everyone in that tavern?" Ace nodded again. The boy crossed his arms and looked down; his eyes sad. "That doesn't surprise me. That's just how she is… was… She looked out for people. She's rather die than hurt someone and she believed everyone born deserved their lives. I guess she remained true to herself right to the very end."

"But she died for a worthless bastard like me!" cried Ace, fresh tears falling down his face. He hated he was crying. It made him appear weak, but the tears wouldn't stop. He could handle being beaten but this crushing agony in his heart was something he had only experienced once before. The day he learned who his father was and the realization that despite his grandfather's wish and his own wants, he could never be a Marine. He could never be like the man he admired the most because the Marines would never accept him or his dirty blood. Just as the whole world didn't. Why did his heart hurt all over again for a woman he had never known before today?

The blonde boy leaned forward and hugged him. Ace, ordinarily, wouldn't accept this but he clung to this boy as he began to wail. The boy remained where he was and let Ace cry without further comment.

Unfortunately for Ace, he will meet Flint again.

The story continues in "Through Fire and Brimstone".

Huvnae: Haven't

Aye: Yes

Dinnae: Don't

Didnae: Didn't

Ye/r: You/r

Willnae: Won't

Widnae: Wouldn't

Numpty: Idiot

Nugget: Big idiot

Bimbot/Scunner: Nothing that should be said in polite company much less to your friends if you actually want to stay friends. It would be best to an Olympic runner of both speed and stamina if you actually have the intention of calling anyone these terms so you can escape great bodily harm upon uttering them.


	2. Vaccines

_When Ace acts stubborn about treatment for his hand after his writing lessons leave it cramped and painful, Quarken remembers he still needs to give Ace his vaccines. He calls on Austin to help hold Ace down for the procedure. Very necessary when Ace sees the size of the needle._

_This takes place after Chapter 10 Lessons but before Chapter 11 Blooding_

Vaccines

Ace hissed and snatched back his hand from the bowl of hot water. Herbal leaves soaked within and tinged the water green, medicine for his sore hand. His hand didn't appreciate that action any more than it appreciated being placed in the near boiling liquid, the throbs becoming spears of pulsing agony. The muscles in his forearm were hardly in better shape and seized up in outrage over the swift motion.

"Put yer hand in the water and keep it there, tenderfoot," snarled the ship's doctor. "I didnae go to all the trouble to prepare that brew just so ye can refuse to use it."

Ace gripped his wrist as his arm and hand continued to spasm and didn't say anything. Couldn't he just wait until it was a little cooler?

"I swear that man is too much! Getting me to treat all these fools who dinnae know how to not kill each other, now he has me looking after his little puppy when he overworks the yapping mongrel. Why must I always be the one to pick up all the dung?"

"I am not a puppy!" snapped Ace. If he wasn't being called a pet by the crew then he was being called a puppy, neither of which he liked.

Quarken glared down his crooked nose at Ace. "Hand in bowl, Puppy!"

Now Ace was determined not to put his hand in the bowl no matter what. He bared his teeth and growled, unwittily doing an excellent impression of an insolent dog. Quarken sniffed, unimpressed, he'd treated more hostile crewmen after all. He turned and walked out. Ace's defiance vanished the moment the old man disappeared out the door.

He looked at the steaming bowl then at the door, worried that the doctor had gone to get the captain since he couldn't manhandle Ace himself. The worst thing for Ace would be to wait until Flint ordered him to put his hand in. If Quarken went to get the captain then Ace was already going to get strapped for causing trouble, if Flint had to order him to obey the doctor, it would be thrice as bad.

Ace swallowed and looked at the bowl one more time before lowering his hand into the herbal water. It was still just as hot as it was the first time he had tried to place his hand in it, or perhaps it only seemed that way because the few degrees it had lost in the interim wasn't enough to make a noticeable difference to his raw flesh. This time he made himself keep it within the bowl.

Minutes passed and Quarken didn't return with an irate Flint in tow. _Dammit, how long was I supposed to keep it in here?_ thought Ace as he continued to hiss. The greenish potion didn't seem to be making his hand feel better. It continued to throb and sting as he held in the water. He still didn't dare take it out. With his luck, as soon as he pulled it out, Flint would arrive to lecture him about not pissing off the ship's doctor. This lecture would probably be conducted with a strap colliding with Ace's back or ass to emphasize key points. He might still get that lecture but there was hope in being found compliant rather than defiant.

The doctor finally reentered the office but without the irritated captain Ace had been dreading. Instead Austin walked in with an annoyed expression on his face. Quarken just nodded when he saw Ace was holding his hand in the bowl. The only acknowledgment of the earlier disagreement.

Austin sat down in a chair near the door, arms crossed. Ace looked at him wondering why the Master Gunner was here. Ace was still on light duty, his leg bound in a cast and forced to hobble around on a set of crutches, hence why Flint was giving him writing lessons. Lots and lots of writing lessons. He had nothing better to do while he recovered. The only interaction he should be having with anyone that wasn't either the captain or the doctor was in the mess when everyone ate.

Quarken pulled out a sheathe of papers from his desk then perched on his stool as he looked through them. "I was reminded that I needed a few more data points on yer health, lad." Ace glanced at the doctor, suspicious. The physical he had been given in the first few days had been uncomfortable and intrusive. Hell, what was the doctor going to do to him now?

"Name all the diseases ye have experienced 'til now," said the doctor.

"Huh?" Why did he want to know that? Quarken raised an eyebrow and sniffed. Ace grimaced then replied, "None… that I know of."

Quarken grunted then said, "I suspect ye have quite the robust immune system, growing up a wild child and feeding on garbage."

"I did not eat trash!"

The doctor ignored him as he set the papers down. "That will make this easy and difficult at the same time. I'll need to give him the full series. We'll start with the East Blue line then move to the Grandline set." He was no longer addressing Ace, who glared at being talked about. He hated being talked about as if he weren't there!

Austin snickered. "This is going to be entertaining," he muttered. "How much time do you need between sets?"

"What's going on? What are you giving me?" asked Ace, beginning to suspect why Austin was there. Austin's amusement meant trouble for him. The Master Gunner was the muscle meant to restrain Ace if he caused the doctor problems during this next procedure.

"That will be determined by how he responds to this first one," replied Quarken, ignoring Ace again. He had turned around and was now pulling liquid filled jars from the upper cabinet and opening drawers below.

"What are you planning to do to me?!" demanded Ace pulling his right hand from the bowl as he raised his left.

"Put that back in there, yer treatment is nowhere near finished," growled Quarken without turning to look. Austin threw Ace a grin. Ace put his hand back but snarled at Austin. The Master Gunner blew him a kiss. Ace raised his left hand as if he could bat away the outrageous token.

"Measles, chicken pox, polio, kestia…" the doctor muttered to himself as he continued to fiddle with whatever was in front of him. "No kestia is Grandline, that can wait."

Ace stared at the doctor then turned a questioning glance to Austin, looking for some explanation for what was going on. Austin finally took pity on Ace, or perhaps he found a new way to torment him, it was hard to tell.

"It's called a vaccine, Ace. Vaccines help your body figure out what a disease is before it actually meets it in the real world. If it knows what it is, it can fight it better before it makes you sick. It a rather important part of joining a ship. When you are on a ship that travels the world, you're exposed to everything. This can keep you from spending most of the voyage stricken. It's especially important with some diseases that can make you miserable as a child but are deadly when you're an adult."

"Oh." This… actually sounded like a good idea. Who wanted to become the next plague ship because one of their crewmembers got infected with something nasty that could have been prevented? Austin smirked at Ace again. There was a wait and see vibe coming off the man that worried the younger one.

"Since ye seem to understand, drop yer shorts and lay down on the table," said Quarken.

"Eh? Why?" asked Ace without making a single move. Austin was grinning again.

"To make this easier and slightly less painful," replied the doctor as he turned around. He held in his hand a clear cylinder that was two inches across and six inches long and filled with some type of pale blue fluid. An equally long black needle was attached to one end while a press was at the other, fully extended.

Ace stared at the thing trying to figure out how they intended to use that, and what did they mean by "less painful"?

"I need ye to be relaxed when I inject it or ye're really going to howl," continued Quarken.

"Eh?! Wha-what…?!"

Austin laughed. "Yeah, it's going in your ass cheek, Puppy. It's too big to go anywhere else. You see, the vaccine won't work if it doesn't go straight into the bloodstream."

"EH! NO WAY! I RATHER GET SICK!" Ace tried to stand, but in his panic, he knocked over his crutches.

"Not yer decision," said Quarken with a sigh. "Austin."

"Right away, Doc," said Austin gleefully as he rolled up his sleeves. "Just give me a few seconds to get him settled before you stick him."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Aren't I evil?

Yes, I did name off the disease Nami caught on Little Garden. Apparently, Flint didn't get the memo about Kestia being "extinct" or he knows about Little Garden.

I figured long-term ships that sail everywhere, or get exposed to everything due to arriving people, are probably the most sensitive to potential plague ship situations. So these ships will have a vaccination program. I actually plan to have Ace revisit this subject with Marco on the Moby Dick after he accepts becoming a Whitebeard Pirate.

Huvnae: Haven't

Aye: Yes

Dinnae: Don't

Didnae: Didn't

Ye/r: You/r

Willnae: Won't

Widnae: Wouldn't

Numpty: Idiot

Nugget: Big idiot

Bimbot/Scunner: Nothing that should be said in polite company much less to your friends if you actually want to stay friends. It would be best to be an Olympic runner of both speed and stamina if you actually have the intention of calling anyone these terms so you can escape great bodily harm upon uttering them.


	3. Whoops!

_While Ace is deep in concentration trying to figure out Rasputan's cat's cradle technique, Flint starts him causing Ace to fall off the railing. Flint manages to hook Ace's show before he plunges into the ocean._

_This takes place after Clarity but before Infiltration_

Whoops!

Ace sat on the railing of the ship, one foot resting on the bannister while the other hung down toward the deck. His back rested against the area of the railing that rose to reach the upper deck. He had just finished his homework and was taking the few minutes before his staff training with Rasputan began to work on his own curiosity.

From what Ace had observed, the Cossack used a loop of string and played a game of cat's cradle to do what he did. True, he had only seen the man work obvious magic twice, the rest had been too subtle. However, Ace was curious how he did it. Acquiring the string was easy, with all the mending required, string was the one thing he ended up with in abundance.

Ace pulled out his loop of string and began weaving it with his fingers, creating a circular pattern. It didn't seem he was doing anything more than that. He didn't know what was supposed to happen nor what he would see, but he thought he would notice something different. Maybe a small illusion, a spark, or small change in temperature. Anything that would betray that something magical was occurring.

Flint was a man who liked to sneak up on people. Somehow, despite his bum leg and metal-tipped cane that always clicked when observed walking about, he was able to go unnoticed by a person until he spoke. Ace still had no idea how he did it, only that the captain particularly enjoyed doing this to him. Between this quirk of his captain's and Ace own intense focus on his string weaving, the young man was especially oblivious to Flint's arrival.

"What are ye doing, lad?"

"WAH!" Ace yelled while jerking straight up. He promptly lost his balance on the railing and tumbled over toward the sea.

It was a good day for sailing. A stiff wind pulled the Maiden's Sorrow through mild chop and she glided along somewhere between ten and twelve knots. Someone falling overboard would have been swiftly left behind requiring the ship to turn around then zigzag her way back toward the man, wasting a lot of time to recover the one fool. Meaning, if anyone else had tumbled over, Flint would have abandoned them for the sharks to have rather than disrupt his ship's good time. But this wasn't anyone else, this was Ace.

Flint lunged forward as his cabin boy went over and just managed to snag the laces of Ace's boot with the hooked beak of his cane's eagle head. Ace swung side to side for a second as he realized he was not going to fall into the water below then slowly looked up.

The captain glowered at the young man. The left hand held his cane near the brass tip while his right hand gripped the railing to keep him from going the rest of the way over. Then with a heave, muscles in the right arm inflating to fill the coat, he pulled himself up straight. Then the left arm bulged as it drew Ace back up before the right hand grabbed a pant leg and tugged. The cane came free and Ace leaned up when he drew within reach of the railing, grabbing the banister and pulling himself the rest of the way up and over. He tumbled onto the deck, his arms trembling from the close call.

The entire Headhunter crew stared at the two. None had moved to help their captain, none would. None were inclined to take such action and anyone who did move toward the captain would be seen as a threat and not an assistant. While the bosun and the master gunner might have been willing to help Flint, neither was ready to expose themselves to potential attack by members of the crew. Silver, their scheming cook, would have loved to take advantage of the situation to shove them both overboard but Rasputan casually sat at the top of the stairs smoking his pipe. One cutlass lying out of its sheath and across his lap was all anyone needed to see to think better of trying to attack their tyrannical captain while he was exposed.

Ace grimaced as he realized he had caused a momentary standoff with the crew. Flint was not going to be happy about the momentary vulnerability.

And right on cue.

"Now that ye're safe and settled back on the ship," purred Flint in that way that promised extreme pain was coming Ace's way.

Ace stood up as he turned to face the man. Flint was smiling but his green eyes were narrow and cold as steel. Ace put his hands up as he tried to inch away.

"Captain… Wait, I…" he began, squeaking as he spoke like he was twelve again. He hadn't meant to fall off. That was Flint's fault for surprising him. Arguing that or Flint not having to expose himself by catching Ace would not go over well. Then it clicked where he had blundered. Flint had caught him playing around with string instead of doing his assignments. If Ace hadn't fallen over, he might have been able to explain he got done early and was taking a break before he threw himself into his combat training.

But he had fallen off the railing and Flint had exposed himself to his murderous crew as a result. Nothing he said was going to save him now.

Flint whipped his can forward, snagging Ace's belt with the hooked beak. Ace staggered forward as his captain drew his strap that he had permanently fixed to his belt.

"What were ye doing slacking off?" he yelled as he swung the strap with such speed that it whistled. Ace yelped as it collided with his ass, his thick black shorts and boxers beneath seeming to do little to soften the blow. It was the first of several angry blows as the crew mocked his pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ace gets himself into trouble again.

This shows Flint and Ace's relationship, Flint is willing to take risks for Ace. It also highlights the threat to Flint with the type of crew he has, and it shows how physically strong he is. He is more than halfway over the railing with his knees pressing into the siding to keep him from going over. One little shove would have sent them both over. That fact he could pull Ace back onto the ship is not something just anyone can do. That left leg is the only weak part on his whole body.

Huvnae: Haven't

Aye: Yes

Dinnae: Don't

Didnae: Didn't

Ye/r: You/r

Willnae: Won't

Widnae: Wouldn't

Numpty: Idiot

Nugget: Big idiot

Bimbot/Scunner: Nothing that should be said in polite company much less to your friends if you actually want to stay friends. It would be best to be an Olympic runner of both speed and stamina if you actually have the intention of calling anyone these terms so you can escape great bodily harm upon uttering them.


End file.
